Cheer Up Roxas
by Teh Crazed Azn
Summary: As I walked out that door, I knew I was the only one who could bring Roxas back. He desperately needed someone right now and that someone would be me. No matter how hard it would be, I would try my hardest to make Roxas Roxas again.


"Hey Roxas, open up will ya?"

I knocked on the door a couple more times hoping that he'd come and open it. I had heard about what had happened to him. Honestly, I couldn't be happier. Sure that sounds mean of me but I'm being dead serious. Roxas had been going out with Seifer for like four years straight, Seifer treated Roxas like crap during those years, and now Roxas broke up with Seifer because he had caught Seifer making out with Hayner for like the millionth time. I never understood why Roxas didn't break up with Seifer the first time he had caught him making out with Hayner. If it was me, I would've broken up with him right away.

I knocked on the door some more. "Come on blondie," I muttered to myself. Maybe what everyone had been saying was true. They said that Roxas hasn't been out for almost a week now ever since he had broken up with Seifer. It pained me to even imagine what Roxas looked like right now. I hated seeing or even thinking about him being upset. His happiness was what made my happiness, his sadness was what made my sadness, and his anger was what made my anger.

By the way, did I mention? I love Roxas. Yeah, you heard me. I L-O-V-E him. Not the family kind of way but the I actually really do love you and want to be with you forever and ever way. I'm pretty sure that I've loved him like this ever since the day I met him. I've wanted to tell him this so many times now but I knew I could never tell him. If I did, he'd probably push me away and I didn't want that. I remember the time Pence confessed to him during Freshmen year. Roxas totally freaked out and didn't talk or even face Pence for a whole year. After the year, he felt guilty and decided he still wanted to be good friends with Pence but that's it. A year without Roxas would seem like forever to me.

I knocked for the thousandth time. "Roxas, if you don't open this door, I'll break it down. You know I will." I knew he knew I would. I've done it so many times now it wouldn't even matter now. There was no reply from in the house. I let out a sigh. Well, here I go. I took a few steps back and then went charging at the door with all my might while yelling "AHHH!" on the way. The door went crashing down. Victory! The score was now Axel 16 and the door 5. Beat that you stupid door!

I looked around Roxas's apartment. To my surprise, it was actually really clean although the smell was awful. I walked over to Roxas's room. At least his bedroom door didn't need to be knocked down. The front door probably told the bedroom door how awesomely strong I was and that it shouldn't try to get in my way.

Standing at the door, I examined the room. Everything was a mess. There were CDs everywhere, glass from photo frames smashed on the floor, ripped up papers everywhere, pillows and blankets on the floor. Roxas always had this bad habit of going into berserk mode. He would rip anything in his way into shreds. After a couple of hours he'd calm down. I'm still surprised how his neighbors never seemed to mind.

I then noticed a huge bump on Roxas's bed being covered by a bunch of bed sheets. I walked over to poke it. "Oh my, what might this thing be?" I laughed slightly. "Is this the thing that swallowed my poor Roxy up? Don't worry Rox, I'm coming!" I pulled the sheets off of him one by one.

When I pulled off the last sheet, I died a little inside.

Roxas looked horrible. He was curled in a small ball, hugging a pillow so tightly as if he would die if he let go of it. His hair messier than usual and greasy as hell. The shine in those beautiful cerulean eyes had disappeared. His face was so red as if he'd been crying his heart out. He looked like he hadn't slept or showered in days, and god did he smell awful. I now knew where that smell came from when I first entered the apartment. Seeing him like this was just unbearable.

"Rox-"

"Leave me alone Axel. I don't feel like talking right now." I frowned. He even sounded terrible. His somewhat cocky yet energetic voice was completely gone. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on Rox, you can't be like this forever you know?"

"That's what you think."

I cringed at the thought of it. It would be just awful if Roxas was like this forever. I think I would die if that ever happened. Fucking Seifer. This was all his fault. If only Roxas had found someone better. Someone who would love him as much as he did them. Maybe someone like me? No, don't even think that Ax. He'll never love you like that. He only thinks of you as family.

"Roxas, you've been in bed for almost a week already. You should really go out."

"I don't wanna." I smiled slightly. I knew he was in pain right now but I couldn't help it. I loved it when Roxas sounded so childish. He always pretended that he was so mature that it was always hilarious to him see him so childlike.

"You have everyone worried you know?" He shrugged. I let out a sigh. How was I going to get him out of bed? He's so hurt that he can't even move. Then it came to me. A smile crept onto my face. I would force him out. But not out of the house just yet. He needed a good, warm bath first. It would be good for him and everyone who stood even a yard away from him.

"I'll be back." Roxas shrugged again and off I went to the bathroom.

I returned to my lifeless little Roxas five minutes later.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of bed." He jerked head and stared at me with wide opened eyes. "Don't you dare," he said.

"Don't worry; I'm not taking you outside yet. Just to the bathroom. You need a good bath right now." I picked him up as if he were a sack of potatoes. I frowned as I noticed that this boy hadn't been eating at all lately. He was lighter than the last time I picked him up which wasn't too long ago. He started to squirm around but soon gave up. He knew I wouldn't let him down so easily. I never did.

When we reached the bathroom, I put him down. "You go enjoy that bubble bath I made especially for you. Come on, strip out of those clothes and go into the tub. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Roxas simply nodded as he started to undress. I turned around quickly and headed towards the door. God, you didn't know how much I wanted to join him in the tub right now. I mentally slapped myself. I needed to resist thoughts like that.

I made my way over to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and noticed that there wasn't much in there. All that was there was some milk, a couple of eggs, expired hot dogs, seven slices of cheese, half a loaf of bread, three- fourths a gallon of orange juice, lettuce, tomatoes, and a pack of bologna. No wonder Roxas was so thin. He barely ate anything.

After thinking about it for a couple of minutes, I decided that I could make Roxas some kind of a breakfast sandwich. Fry two eggs, heat some cheese, then put both of them and some bologna on two slices of bread. He could drink it with some orange juice. That sounded good, right? I started frying the eggs.

I finished thirty minutes later. Why thirty minutes later on a meal that took only eight minutes, fifteen minutes max, to make? Oh you know; the usual.

I burned the eggs over and over again. I had to start over and over until I finally made edible ones. And then there was the cheese. The stupid cheese kept burning every time I put it in the microwave for about twenty seconds. I soon learned that it only needed to be in there for about ten seconds. Then I had the whole bread issue. I decided that I would toast the bread. All that you needed to know was that that was the biggest mistake ever. Remind me never to toast bread ever again. After that, I spent five whole minutes trying to open the pack of bologna. Stupid thing was sealed tight.

I let out a sigh of triumph. I had managed to live through cooking.

I sat on a chair, staring at the sandwich for ten long minutes. I was kind of surprised that I managed to make this thing. But then I started to wonder what was taking Roxas so long. I mean yeah, everyone likes to take long showers when they're depressed but forty minutes? Seriously? I got up to go check on my little blonde.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Roxas I'm coming in." I opened the door and smiled at what I had seen. Roxas had fallen asleep in the tub. He looked so relaxed sleeping there. I walked over to wake him up. Why would I wake him up if he looked so peaceful you say? Sure he looked so peaceful but hey, I made him dinner. I didn't want it going to waste after I put so much effort into it. And yes, I admit: I'm that mean.

"Hey Rox, wake up." I poked his nose. He jumped slightly, slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He looked so huggable right now! I felt like squeezing his little brains out.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked groggily.

"Mmm, I'm not really sure. I came in here and saw that you were sleeping."

"Oh."

"Well hurry and get your butt out now. I made you dinner. Or should I say breakfast? 'Cause what I made you isn't entirely dinner but since it would be dinner time right now I guess it would be dinner? I don't know. Whatever. I made you something to eat. Hurry up and go eat it."

I started walking out but then I heard Roxas say my name. I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Um…I just wanted to say thanks."

I smiled. "Any time Roxas."

As I walked out that door, I knew I was the only one who could bring Roxas back. He desperately needed someone right now and that someone would be me. No matter how hard it would be, I would try my hardest to make Roxas Roxas again.

A/N: How'd you guys like it? Good? Bad? Just okay? Too cliché? By the way, (I just noticed that I rhymed right there) I'm sorry if I made too many grammar mistakes. Oh! And I'm sorry if I insulted anyone about showering/bathing for forty minutes being too long. I really don't think that. Anyway, reviews please! **If you want me to update, I seriously NEED you to review.** Your reviews are my motivation!


End file.
